<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe, Someday [PODFIC] by bessyboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548171">Maybe, Someday [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo'>bessyboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femme!Zuck [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Winter, dog walks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a couple years Jessie will be getting drunk at Charlie's wedding, and then he’ll move out to the suburbs and start having babies.</p>
<p>Jessie will probably still be living downtown, alone except for the dog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Coyle &amp; Jason Zucker, Darcy Kuemper/Jason Zucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femme!Zuck [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe, Someday [PODFIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts">Annapods</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Runs 14:52. Cover art &amp; podbook compiled by me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

  </p>
  <p>
    <audio>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag; download from the links below, or click the MP3 link to stream it directly in your browser.</audio></p>
  <p><b>MP3 [7.37 MB]:</b> <a href="http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Maybe,%20Someday.mp3">Download</a> (right-click/save as)<br/>
<b>Audiobook (M4B) [7.77 MB]:</b> <a href="http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Maybe,%20Someday.m4b">Download</a> (right-click/save as)</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally written to be a Pod Together treat YEARS and years ago (as evidenced by the fact that in this fic, Jason Zucker, Darcy Kuemper, and Charlie Coyle were all still on the Wild, lolsob) and it didn't get finished in time. When I decided to dive back into my hockey rarepairs to gift annapods for #ITPE this year, I went back through my old gdocs and found this in there, and was like "oh FUCK yeah she likes rule 63 fic, DOPE," and I know she's into experimental shit and likes Be's other hockey podfic, so it seemed like a perfect opportunity. I considered posting the text in this post along with the podfic, but uhh, Be hasn't gotten a chance to look at it in like...literal years (it was in an unfinished enough state that I actually had to give it a title in order to podfic it, so sorry if you hate that, Be!) SO I'll give her a chance to do that before it gets posted for public consumption, heh.</p>
<p>Miss u, Zucker, maybe someday you'll be on a less cursed team and will cease being Dead To Me, but in the meantime what a shame that Jason Zucker has ceased to exist in our universe after he was traded away from the Wild to a Team That Shall Not Be Named, may his memory be a blessing :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>